1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an overdubbing device and, more particularly, to a device that plays back a recorded music file, to thus output a played-back audio signal, and that records the played-back audio signal while mixing it with an external audio signal input from the outside.
2. Related Art
There has hitherto been put forward an overdubbing apparatus that plays back a recorded music file, to thus output a played-back audio signal, and that records the played-back audio signal while mixing it with an external audio signal input from the outside.
For instance, JP 7-85593 A discloses an overdubbing function of reading audio data recorded in a recorder and writing mixed audio data back into the recorder by use of a buffer.
JP 2003-66999 A discloses an overdubbing function of mixing an audio signal input from a microphone with an MP3 audio signal of a source file in a memory card, storing a resultant mix as a mixed file in the memory card, and utilizing the mixed file as a new source file from the next time.
JP 2004-157260 A discloses an overdubbing function of repeating operation for mixing an input audio signal with a source file in a memory card, to thus create a first mixed file, and mixing the first mixed file taken as a new source file with an input audio signal, to thus create a second mixed file.
Moreover, JP 2006-11191 A describes a device having a musical performance control unit that merges music output from a synthesizer with voice input from a microphone and outputs the resultant and a game control unit that controls a game in accordance with operation of a remote controller in parallel with control of musical performance. In accordance with a result of evaluation made by a game evaluation unit, at least either the speed or voice of music is changed.
However, the related-art device encounters problems stemming from complication of operation, such as a necessity for operation for manually selecting a source music file (a source file) used when overdubbing is performed, a necessity for special key operation for performing overdubbing (e.g., a MIX key). In particular, when overdubbing is repeatedly performed, it is necessary to repeatedly perform the special operations; hence, complication becomes noticeable.
At the time of overdubbing operation, there are many desires to change a musical interval or playback speed of a source file to achieve synchronism with the musical interval and speed of an external audio input to be overdubbed. However, such a request cannot have been fulfilled in the related art. As a matter of course, it is easy to change playback speed by changing a sampling frequency. However, since playback and recording are simultaneously performed during overdubbing operation, the sampling frequency cannot be changed. A technique for changing only a musical interval or playback speed is employed in a karaoke machine, and the like, but overdubbing is not carried out. Further, when overdubbing for practicing a musical instrument, and the like, is performed, there are many desires to mute sound of the musical instrument included in a source file and overdub the file with sound played by a user. The related-art devices encounter a problem of a failure to meet such a variety of editorial requests.
The present invention provides a device that enables performance of overdubbing operation by simple operation and that enables edition at the time of overdubbing operation.